The 5-6 Steps in a Relationship
by AddictiveAnime
Summary: This is the 5-6 Steps in a Relationship. Follow Natsu, Lucy and other Fairy Tail Characters and follow the advice(s) given by the author which may or may not be correct. Rated T for Romance advice not for children. Reviews aren't compulsory but they might help.
1. The Meeting and Crushing - NaLu

~The Meeting and Crushing~ NaLu

* * *

**A/N: This is like a various Fairy Tail romance type of Relationship, just for you to know, all the steps I list out is not compulsory in a relationship. It's based on the weird mind that I have to think this out. Btw, this story is like a normal life kind, not Fairy Tail world. Also, I don't own Natsu, Lucy, Any character's listed out in the fanfiction or Fairy Tail. Enjoy~**

* * *

Meeting somebody might be complicated, whether in the Library or in the Cafeteria. There is no exact place where your Prince or Princess might be. The few I'm going to mention out is where I would think romance or friendship starts out.

Lucy, the pretty blonde with brown eyes, never thought she would meet her Prince Charming in school, the place she dreaded the most. It was that day, that particular day that changed her life when she fell down at the school hallway. Of course, her Prince Charming had to appear, giving her a hand as he picked her up.

This of course, is base on whether you find the person attractive, unattractive, cute, ugly, pretty, handsome and others. First Impressions however, may not always be right. Usually, the next thing you do is always important. Ask for the person's name, if he has a history of cheating, don't go in a relationship with that person, unless, that person really have changed. Engaging in a quick conversation and exchanging not so personal information, such as Name, Age, and if you can trust that person, Phone Number, is important as well. Advice(s): Don't always trust First Impressions, you can't think he is a total slob, but he could be really hardworking. Exchanging Not-So-Personal information, like Name, is important to start a friendship, though Number could have been given once you and that person are in good terms.

Of course, Lucy Heartfilia and her just found Prince Charming, Natsu Dragneel, pink haired, black eyes and very muscular, engaged in a conversation. Exchange Names, Age, Phone Numbers, they proceeded to go to their respective classes.

Typically, Lucy is known to have been really prideful for her looks. Whereas, Natsu, is known to have been carefree, not really caring about much. Despite being carefree however, he is known to also be very protective. But in relationship, you try to change so you and that significant other are like the same in personality. However, if you change for that certain person, you lose the one thing that he/she is familiar with. Advice(s): Don't Change just for that certain person.

Lucy and Natsu however, could not pay attention to their teachers. In their mind, they just want to continued their conversation they had before class started. Despite that, the more they stare at the clock, waiting for minutes to go by, the more time looks slower.

Certain people might already have their crushes. Also, I advice not to spend all your time on a certain person, instead, spend your time on others too, to give you more chances if the first one don't work out. Advice(s): Don't spend your time on just one, spend on others too to get more chances if the one you like doesn't work out.

At night, the two called and talked. They talked for hours and hours even until the sky turned pitched dark. They talked about their interest, personality, likes, dislikes, and other stuff. In the end, they made a date, and that day forward they grew a crush towards each other.


	2. The Date, Flirting and Proposing - NaLu

~The Date, Flirting and Proposing~ NaLu

* * *

**A/N: My mind is seriously filled with romance fanfictions. Sighhhhh, I'm turning into Mirajane, the one who matches people to people. Btw, these advices I give you aren't compulsory in a actual date, it's based on what I think a date is like, so I'm not opposing single/gay people, I'm single too anyways. Sigh, anyways, I do not own Natsu, Lucy or anyone in the Fairy Tail anime/manga. They all own to the makers which I am too lazy to check, Enjoy~**

* * *

On the day of their date, Natsu had decided to go to the beach for a picnic. They both decided to pack their own food and share it with each other. Natsu, like always, was too lazy to check the weather, and at the last minute, wore a plain red shirt, jeans, slippers and his scarf though the weather at that time was ridiculously hot. Lucy however, was wearing a orange sundress and slippers too, she also wore sunglasses and gathered her materials and food.

If you are planning the first date, you need to understand how much money you got and what place your date is going to be. Like if your broke, than I suggest something like a picnic, but if you're a girl, you can get the boy to pay. Than it will be in the next section, if you're rich, than I suggest you go for something like a candlelit dinner or some fancy resturant. But the dates usually need to go with the persons personality. If their a gamer, usually playing with them games at home is a good option. If their more of a book person, the library is a fine place for a quiet date. By the way, note that the two I mentioned might also not work out. Also, dress for a date when you are going for a date, but you can start looking horrible once you and that person are in really good terms, like you guys know everything about each other, you can look horrible. Unless it's a fancy date. Advice(s): Based on the amount of money you get, choose the first date wisely, you won't want the girl to have to pay for your meal. Personalities and The dates their going should match, like if the person like the sun, take her to the beach. But don't reuse the same date, they'll get bored. Treat the person with respect, off your phones on a date. And sometimes, personalities and dates might not match, I might make a fanfiction page about what dates and personalities match and don't match. Also note that personalities might not be known only until after the first date, so the first date, choose any location the date is going to be held.

At the beach, after they set the picnic, the two eat on their food. They both talked about what they like and don't like, usually cracking a joke to keep conversation going. In their minds, they now know what the other party likes, dislikes and hobbies. The two finish their date and Natsu, trying to charm Lucy, escorts her home.

Usually, after the first date, people knows most of your traits. Some of course, are hidden until after marriage. Usually, conversations will end short, so it's best to crack a joke whenever that happens. Knowing more about the person is essential on the first date, and don't judge them. For males, charming woman is what makes the two more attracted to each other. Advice(s): Knowing the other persons traits is essential. Not all traits are known though. Jokes are what mostly keeps dates going. Don't judge when you know an embarrassing trait of the other person, they trust you so they tell you that embarrassing trait. Males should charm the Females, it's kind of basic sense.

At their respective homes, the two texted and flirted. Simple flirty pick up lines like, "If I could rearrange the alphebets, I would put you and I together" or "Did it hurt? When you fell from Heaven?" Lucy and Natsu then realised that they really liked each other and decided to go for more and more dates.

Flirting is something males are good at, however it has it's own pros and cons. Pros, they will get the other party to know that this person is sweet, and is someone to always compliment you. Cons, you need to memorise the pick up lines and if you mess up, the person might think your insulting them. That will lead to a bad next date. Advice(s): Flirting and Charming is most likely esstential in a relationship, but you need to memorise the pick up lines or the person might think your insulting.

After 3 romantic dates that will most likely take up a whole page, Natsu convinced Lucy to be his girlfriend. The two parents agreed to their relationship, and that is where their romance started. Natsu proposed to Lucy with a bouquet of various types of flowers. Of course touched by what she got, Lucy accepted the love.

When proposing, use a bonquet of flower or chocolates or a card or even a song. Try any means for proposing but you can save the ring until you want to get married. Usually, males use flowers for proposing. And the place you propose is also important. For males, never try to shift the power, as in getting the girl to pay for dates, propose and stuff like that. Advice(s): Where your propose and when you propose is important. As long as it's a romantic item, propose it to the girl, but it won't 100% work unless it's a 10 carat diamomd ring and a large mansion.


	3. Misunderstanding, Missing and Friends

~The Misunderstanding, The Mistake, The Missing, The Friend~ NaLu

* * *

**I have to write this the 2nd time, but this isn't the first time so it's okay. Anyways, to note, 1) I am not a love doctor, just a weird person giving love advice 2) Fairy Tail belongs to its respective owners, not me. 3) This might not happen, but misunderstandings will. 4) Enjoy~**

* * *

As time passes and years of their romantic relationship which could take pages pass by, the two decided to live in a apartment all by themselves. But as time goes by, the two get more relaxed and tend to forget their living with their significant other. Lucy found out that Natsu is in fact a total slob, not doing the chores, not doing his own dishes. Natsu also found the cons of Lucy, like way too many clothes, needs daily compliments.

In a relationship, there tend to be some misunderstanding, however these doesn't mean that the other person don't like you anymore. It means that the person and you are kind of bonding, like a married couple. However this may also mean that your being too relax if it's regarding the house. Advice(s): In a misunderstanding, don't jump to conclusion that the other party don't like you anymore. Take it like a reflection.

The arguments they had were so heated up that they decided to seperate themselves for a day, Lucy goes home and Natsu? He goes drinking. Of course everybody needs a drinking buddy. The first person that comes to Natsu's mind was Lisanna, why? Because they were childhood friends. By the time Lisanna arrived, Natsu wasn't sober, but he still spilled out his problems to the white haired girl. Of course also making her drink. The next day, they found themselves in the car, together, naked. (So dramatic. Don't hate me, I'll get a story of pure Lisanna for you guys, for now, please don't hate me I love Lisanna too but I can't find anyone to fit in for Lisanna. If have, not Erza btw, comment below and I will change it)

After an argument, the males tend to go drinking their way, and if you ask a girl, usually you will go to the next section, the mistake. Drinking doesn't help anything, instead, you should think of what went wrong, and change on that part. Being depressed and cheating on the other party does nothing but hurt them. Advice(s): How tempting it is, don't drink when you have an argument with the other person, and don't cheat.

Of course when the two wake up, they were both shock. Natsu's handphone was filled with miscalls from Lucy. They quickly wore their clothes and went to their respective houses. Natsu tries to conseal it, and does very well with it however, he has guilt surrounding his heart. Lisanna too was guilty, so she admit it to Lucy. Upon hearing it, Lucy and Natsu argues, and it led to both their regret, when Lucy said, "Lets Break Up"

If you make 'the mistake', admit it, don't get scared and conseal it just so you won't break up with them. They will break up with you, but you deserve it for cheating on them. Secrets will never be kept forever. Advice(s): If you make 'the mistake' your pretty much fucked. No joke, you are fucked.

Lucy and Natsu splitted up, and Lucy packed her things and left. Lucy however, started missing Natsu and vice versa. So Lucy turns to her best friend, Levy for advice. Levy gave her advice what Lucy was suppose to do, one of them which consist of, "Try to find someone better."

When you miss the person, you turn to your friend for advice, now note, the person giving advice is suppose to give you what your suppose to hear, not what you want to hear. If you expected them to say, "Totally go back to him", "You miss him, so go be his significant other again", then sorry, those people aren't giving really good advice unless, their reason is super reasonable and it's worth listening. What advice I give is that I need to know the 3 W, What, Why, When then I can give you advice. 1) What happened? 2) Why did it happen? 3) When did it happen. Just note that if you have no one to turn to, message me, cause I got your back. Advice(s): Friends should give what your suppose to hear, and not what you want to hear. Advices are meant to be thought for a long time then you give the advice.

Despite the numerous dates Lucy gone through, none ever worked out like how her and Natsu first date was. Natsu, didn't go on any dates, he thought of Lucy like she was his queen. But after the mistake he couldn't face her, so he just had to stare at a picture of them together. He needed advice, so he asked his half best friend, half nemesis, Gray Fullbuster. Gray, knowing Lucy as well as Natsu does, advices him to apologise and ask if they could start over again.

Like what Gray adviced Natsu, a second chance is important to mend back the friendship. But if you're going for a second try for a more sexual relationship, the other party might not reaccept you depending on who did the mistake. Advice(s): Second chances are important.


End file.
